Final Destination
|location = Perestroika, Hove Beach, Broker |target = Lenny Petrovic |todo = Go to Guantanamo Ave in South Bohan. Take down Lenny on the station platform. |fail = Wasted Busted Lenny gets away |reward = $500 |unlocks = No Love Lost Logging On |unlockedby = Do You Have Protection? }} Final Destination is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to Niko Bellic by Mikhail Faustin. Plot Niko meets Mikhail and Dimitri at Perestroika in Broker. Mikhail wants Niko to take Lenny Petrovic, a man he suspects of being a "rat". Dimitri tries to dissuade Mikhail, who doesn't listen. As Niko drives towards Lenny's location in Bohan, Mikhail will call Niko, telling him Lenny is at the Guantanamo Ave. train station. After the call from Mikhail, the player can call Dimitri, and Niko will ask if he should go through with the hit. Dimitri, after disguising the call from Mikhail, says he can't call the order off, despite his disagreement with Mikhail. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Go to Guantanamo Ave in South Bohan. * Take down Lenny on the station platform. * Take down Lenny. Do not let him escape. Transcript Enemies * Lenny Petrovic * Petrovic Mafiya Walkthrough Go to the train platform in Guantanamo Ave in South Bohan. If the player ascends to the platform, Niko will confront Lenny, telling him that Mikhail doesn't like him anymore. Lenny will try to run away, crossing over the train tracks (or if Niko is on the opposite platform, Lenny will exit the station by running down the stairs), while his friend attacks Niko with a Micro SMG. Two Subway cars will always spawn on the tracks and pass the player after Lenny runs off, possibly to prevent the player from killing Lenny on the platform. If Lenny gets off the platform, he will get in his Banshee and drive away, so the player will have to chase him in a vehicle. Niko can kill Lenny by performing a drive-by on his car or ramming his car off the road. Another way to kill Lenny without catching his attention is for the player to enter a nearby building and climb to the rooftop. From the rooftop, he will be close enough for a headshot with most weapons, or even the use of Molotov Cocktails. Killing Lenny from a distance will skip the confrontation cutscene. A third way to kill Lenny without chasing him in a vehicle is to block the stairs to the other platform with a vehicle. When he gets to the bottom of the stairs, he will continuously try to climb over the vehicle, giving the player ample time to kill Lenny. If the stairs are blocked perfectly by literally driving into the tunnel, he may even turn around and run back up to the platform. An alternative way to kill Lenny is to keep chasing him until his car catches fire and explodes (this can be sped up if he crashes into a gas station). It will not be included in Niko's "kill" statistics and there will be no unique dialogue at the end of the mission. If Lenny makes it to his father's home in Hove Beach, the mission will fail and he will run inside. Deaths * Lenny Petrovic - Killed by Niko on orders of Mikhail Faustin. * Lenny's bodyguard (optional) Aftermath Mission epilogue * Once Lenny is dead, Dimitri will call Niko and inform him that he Lenny was the son of Kenny Petrovic, a powerful influence within the Russian Mafia. Niko replies by telling Dimitri he was only following Faustin's orders. Dimitri promises to try and clear Niko for the murder because of this. * Roman sends Niko a message asking him to visit the cab depot. Reward The reward for this mission is $500 and the missions No Love Lost and Logging On are both unlocked. Video Walkthrough Trivia * The mission's title is a reference to the horror movie series of the same name. * Driving along the tracks will not spook Lenny. * The dialogue during the cutscene will differ depending on which platform Niko approaches Lenny from. * When Niko enters the club with Dimitri, a patron informs him that he has "taken care of this thing for him". This is a reference to the movie , in the scene where Henry Hill first walks around the club introducing people. * An SMG can be acquired if the player jumps down to the roof below the southern end of the station where Lenny is killed. This is a good opportunity to acquire a powerful weapon early in the game. * A small part of this mission is seen in the "Move up, ladies" trailer. In the trailer, Niko is seen wearing a suit from Perseus, though the only Perseus shops in Liberty City are both in Algonquin. At this point in the game, the player can only access Broker, Dukes and Bohan, which suggests that in the Beta, this mission originally took place later in the game or that a Perseus store was located in Broker. * Lenny's Banshee has a small chance of not spawning if the player kills him from an adjacent rooftop. * On the way to Bohan, Niko can call Dimitri asking him if "he should do it", to that Dimitri replies "do what you need to do". If the player calls Dimitri when he is close to Bohan, this call will be interrupted by Mikhail's phone call. * A Vincent can always be found parked across the street from the train station. * The exits from both platforms have a Banshee parked nearby, though they cannot be stolen during the mission. * After the cutscene with Lenny, two subway cars spawn on the tracks. This is probably to prevent Niko from killing Lenny on the tracks. Navigation }} de:Final Destination es:Final Destination pl:Final Destination Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions